memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Lebensanzeichen
Die Epidode heißt nicht "Lebenszeichen" sondern "Lebens'an'zeichen". War so Frei und habe es korrigiert. Hoffe es ist ok. Quelle: http://www.startrek.de/index.php/action/guide/series/Voyager/season/Season%202--Daniel Cavit 02:50, 22. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, dafür gibt es den verschieben-Knopf in der oberen Leiste. Bitte nicht "quick and dirty" einfach kopieren. Ich hab' das mal korrigiert. 02:58, 22. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Notizen *10 Lj bis zur vilidianische Kolonie. 22 Tage flugzeit *Hologramm : Dreidimensional Projektion aus Licht und Energie *2253 McCoy entwickelt Behandlingsmethode *Große Versammlungen sind bei den Vilidianern verboten *Emissionsnebel *Ebene 2 Subrutine *Subrutine für taktiele Genauigkeit. *Hippokrates, Grieche, Vater der Irdischen Medizin *Siebengestirn ist ein stellarer Cluster *Irgentjemand vond er crew der voyager hat eine Mutterschlaftsvorsorgeuntersuchung Anmerkung: es handelt sich bei diesem Crewmitglied um Fähnrich Samantha Wildman –Fürsorger 14:00, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Gliederung Was ist denn ein Zwischenspiel? Nicht falsch verstehen, ich finde es super, dass sich jemand endlich um die etwas verwaisten Voyager-Folgen kümmert, aber meiner Meinung nach schaden zu viele Gliederungspunkte in einer Episodenbeschreibung eher dem Lesefluss.--Joe-le 11:00, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Es gibt immer wieder so Nebenschauplätze in den Folgen, die wichtig sind, aber nicht zur eigentlichen Handlung gehören, ich bin mir immer unsicher, was ich damit tun soll. Sie passen nicht immer so richtig in die Kapitel. Vielleicht hast du eine bessere Idee als - Zwischenspiel- --One of four 11:58, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Als Vorschlag: Ich würde da keine Rücksicht drauf nehmen und keine Zwischenüberschriften machen. Die meisten Folgen laufen ja nach dem A- und B-Story-Prinzip ab. Ich mache es meistens so bei Episoden, dass ich die Überschriften an der A-Story orientiere und B-Story dabei meistens nicht berücksichtige. Wenn man den Text durch Absätze vernünftig gliedert, sollte das kein Problem sein. Vielleicht sollte man auch überlegen, ob man vier Akte plus Teaser nimmt, statt nur drei, um alles noch ein wenig zu entzerren aber das ist Geschmackssache. --Joe-le 14:40, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Meistens mache ich das auch nicht, nur wenn mir die B-Story echt wichtig erscheint, aber ich werde mal schauen, ob das noch besser hin zu kriegen ist bei der Folge.--One of four 20:02, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Letzte Änderung zwar gehört die letzte Änderung nicht hier hin, allerdings könnte die info hierhin gehören. stimmt sie denn?-- 16:40, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht wirklich. Transkript zum Vergleich: zwar sind es 10 Lichtjahre und 22 Tage, aber es gibt überhaupt keine Hinweise darauf, wie schnell geflogen werden soll. Sagt also absolut nichts aus.--Bravomike 16:58, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) dem Kommentar nach zu urteilen, aber schneller als die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Voyager oder?-- 17:00, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, langsamer. Es heißt immer, die Voyager braucht für die 70.000 Lichtjahre 70 Jahre, also 1.000 Lj pro Jahr. 10 Lichtjahre in 22 Tagen entsprechen nur knapp 170 Lj pro Jahr. Aber wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht, ob sie nicht einfach nur langsamer fliegt.--Bravomike 11:12, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Denara/Danara Ich schlage vor den Namen der Figur von Denara auf Danara zu ändern, meine "Argumentation" dazu befindet sich hier Fürsorger 00:48, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sternzeit Hi, laut Sternzeit liegt diese Handlung nach der Handlung in . Dies ist jedoch ein Widerspruch, weil Tom Paris am Ende der Folge ins Gefängnis geschmissen wird und der Verräter, der eigentlich schon Tod ist noch Kontakt zu Seska aufnimmt. -- Enomine (Diskussion) 16:27, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC)